Multi-strike move
Multi-strike moves are moves that strike an opponent more than one time in the same turn. Most multi-strike moves will hit the opponent 2-5 times in a turn, but some work differently. Multi-strike moves generally have low base power and imperfect accuracy to compensate for the fact that they hit multiple times. and only take the final hit of a multi-strike move into consideration. Effect Generation I If an opponent is knocked out by a multi-strike move, the game does not state how many times the attack hit. Although only the first strike can be a critical hit, each successive one will deal the same amount of damage. Multi-strike moves end instantly upon breaking a . and deal damage based on the last strike alone. Generation II If the target faints, the number of strikes is shown afterward. Each strike has an independent chance of being a critical hit. Multi-strike moves can now continue hitting even after breaking a substitute, then dealing damage directly to the targeted Pokémon. If a multi-strike move activates a target's Focus Band, no subsequent hits can knock it out. If the user is holding a King's Rock, the chance of causing the target to flinch is independent of how many times the move hit (i.e., always ~12% in Generation II). Generation III The number of hits is now shown before the target faints. will activate after the first hit of a multi-strike move, possibly changing the type effectiveness of the remaining strikes. Each strike from a multi-strike move has an independent chance of activating an , and each strike of a multi-strike move that makes contact has an independent chance of activating an Ability that activates on contact. If a Pokémon using a multi-strike move falls or faints between strikes, such as due to or , the move will end immediately. If the user is holding a King's Rock, each strike now has an independent chance of causing the target to flinch. Shell Bell activates after each strike, considering the damage from that strike only. Generation IV If a multi-strike move activates a target's Focus Sash, no subsequent hits can knock it out. Each strike has an independent chance of activating a Razor Fang. Shell Bell activates after the last strike, considering the damage from all of the strikes. Pokémon with will always hit five times when using a 2-5 hit multi-strike move. Generation V The number of strikes is now shown after the target faints. The Focus Sash, Focus Band, and need to activate for each individual strike. A Focus Band can still activate repeatedly to prevent fainting, but each chance is independent. now activates after the last hit of a multi-strike move, so type effectiveness will not change during the attack. Each individual strike from a physical multi-strike move will activate . Each individual strike from a multi-strike move will activate ; however, a multi-strike move will only activate once. Each individual strike from a contact multi-strike move will activate a Rocky Helmet. Each strike has an independent chance of activating (but this does not stack with the Razor Fang or King's Rock). Items like Cell Battery etc. activate on the first strike and are consumed in the first strike itself. Generation VI turns most single-strike damaging moves into multi-strike moves that hit twice per use. If a contact multi-strike move is blocked by or , the negative effect will only apply once. Generation VII Each individual strike from a multi-strike move will activate . List of multi-strike moves 2-5 strikes per turn Most multi-strike moves will hit an opponent two, three, four, or five times in one turn. These moves are more likely to hit two or three times than four or five, but will always hit five times when used by a Pokémon with the Ability. |} In Generations IV and earlier, moves in the below list will hit on average 3 times, provided that the move does not miss. From Generation V onward, the average number of hits is now ~3.167, provided that the move does not miss. |} * Average power is equal to the move's base power per hit multiplied by the average number of hits, provided that the move does not miss. To take accuracy into account in the average power, multiply the two together (this does not handle modifiers to and , including and ). 2 strikes per turn Several multi-strike moves hit an opponent exactly twice in one turn. For the most part, these moves are found on fewer Pokémon, several of them being signature moves, and generally have higher power than other multi-strike moves, as they only hit twice. Moves affected by become this type of multi-strike move. |} 3 strikes per turn Triple Kick works differently than other multi-strike moves. It can hit an opponent up to three times per turn, but its base power of 10 will increase by 10 with each subsequent hit, so its first, second, and third hits have powers of 10, 20, and 30, respectively. Also unlike other multi-strike moves, each hit has its own accuracy check, and if one hit misses, the entire move ends. |} *For Triple Kick, effective power is average power with all three accuracy checks taken into account (modifiers to and , including and , are not considered). 1-6 strikes per turn uniquely hits a number of times equal to the number of Pokémon in the user's party, excluding those who are fainted or who have a . Its base power and damage mechanics have varied between generations. Trivia * is the only multi-strike move with "double" in its name that can hit 2-5 times. * is the only multi-strike move that powers up on each consecutive hit, and the only one in which subsequent hits can miss. * is the only move that can hit the target more than five times per turn. * *